Rebellious Heiresses and Fallen Princes
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Weiss meets some interesting people in her weekends off. Weiss x ? Friendship. Rated K for themes and stuff. A oneshot no longer. Now with 300% more chapters! "Isn't pointing a gun at your own head a bit, y'know, weird?" RnR as usual. Crossovers, so watch out.
1. Confessional of a Fallen Prince

**A/N: A little break from 'Weiss, set to Rammstein'. Our favourite tsundere ice princess gets an unexpected visitor! Read and review!**

Rebellious Heiresses and Fallen Princes

Weiss wandered around the courtyard of Beacon. It was a lazy afternoon; classes were off, and the heiress had found herself with nothing to do but admire the scenery. Blake was off somewhere with Yang again (off being all lovey-dovey, Ruby had added) and Ruby herself had decided to take the entire afternoon off with a long-deserved siesta, as they'd all been studying for an exam just a week prior; they all passed, except Jaune, much to his dismay.

So, with a lack of people to do anything with, she decided to have a look around the prestigious academy she was now attending. Specifically, the front courtyard, with the large fountain commemorating the victory of Hunters and Huntresses over the Grimm that plagued Remnant. She noticed it was hewn from solid marble skilfully, with much detail paid to the weapons and armor worn by the Hunters. The stone they crushed the Grimm underneath was solid- engraved, she'd noticed, with a message of working together and so forth to beat the enemy. Fitting, the pale-haired girl thought.

"Interesting statue."

Weiss turned around, looking to see who had said that. She found a slender boy, looking about her age, with jet-black hair, and deep, purple eyes, his hands in his pockets, looking at the statue himself. He was wearing an ensemble of black clothing, emblazoned with golden designs she didn't quite recognize, but it definitely wasn't a Beacon uniform.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said inquiringly.

"It's an interesting statue. I've never seen anything quite like it. Is that a bear being crushed?" The boy looked thoughtfully at it. "If so, I've never seen a bear wearing a mask like that."

The heiress looked confused. How could someone in Beacon not know what an Ursa looked like? She quickly quelled her confusion. Better to make herself look knowledgeable.

"That would be an Ursa, one of the many varieties of Grimm."

"Grimm?"

Inside, Weiss tried to quell her puzzlement. How could someone from Vytal not know what a Grimm is? Who the hell was this guy?

"….don't you know what they are? Huge black monsters?"

"Not a clue. I'm sorry; I must be a bit…..disorientated. "The boy blinked, before taking a seat on the nearby bench. Weiss followed suit, sitting next to him.

"….do you know where you are, then?"

"I assume some kind of academy…..oh, that's right. Beacon." He nodded, as if checking his facts against something. Weiss sighed in relief; at least he knew where he was.

"Are you lost?"

"Not in particular. No, I just came to sightsee. This place is quite interesting." He continued looking at the statue, before looking at Weiss.

"This isn't a public place. How did you get in?" She stared back at him.

"Ah. That's a matter I haven't got the time to explain to you. I'm sorry."

Weiss was somewhat taken aback. So, a seventeen-year old, a scrawny one at that, managed to break into one of the most secure institutions in all of Vytal, simply to look at a statue, and had the guts to deny it to her face? Hang on…..she realized something.

Most people would have known her by sight, Jaune notwithstanding. He didn't seem to. Who the hell….

"Do you know who I am?" Weiss tilted her head slightly.

"….I'm afraid I have no idea. Judging by your clothing, I'd say you were fairly rich. Judging by your pose, I'd say you were raised in a family of nobility, and judging by your glare, I'd say you were fairly used to getting your way." The boy said this, all without changing his casual tone.

"And how does some commoner like you know I always get my way?" The heiress was starting to get annoyed by this person.

"I've been with enough royalty to know that kind of glare."

Weiss continued piecing together the puzzle.

'Hang on…..so, he hasn't heard of the Schnees, he's never heard of a Grimm, he only vaguely knows what this place is…..and yet he's royalty, or, at least, knows some….who in Remnant is he?'

"Is something wrong?" The boy asked inquiringly.

"Just who are you, precisely?" Weiss questioned him accusingly.

Without even changing his tone, the boy responded. "You could say I'm many things."

"Like?"

"A student, a leader, a symbol, a prince. All of those."

"Prince of what? The last that I heard about the Vytalian Royal Family, their Prince knew what a Grimm was. And my father happens to be good friends with him, too."

And there we go again." The boy sighed.

"What?"

"That tone."

"What tone? I'm trying to-"

"The tone that implies you think you're better than everyone else, yet, in the end, you know you're just another person." He remained calm. Weiss was taken further aback.

"I-I….sorry. I didn't intend to…anger you, like that."

The boy remained silent for several moments, before looking away, sighing.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. It just brings back….bad memories."

Now, Weiss was intrigued. Just what kind of bad memories would entail him doing that?

"Memories. Of what?"

"People who are worse than you." The boy took a deep breath, looking at Weiss.

"Worse? I….I don't think my family could be worse, I mean…" She inhaled deeply. "My family do illicit things, engage in illicit deals. We treat others- like that person on the statue there, with dog ears? Those are Faunus. My family's company….mistreats them. Makes them feel like they aren't human, aren't people.

And….and I used to believe that. I used to believe they were all bad. Then, one of my friends ended up telling me she was part of this…..rebel group, called the White Fang. They were Faunus and Faunus sympathisers, they used to be peaceful protesters, but then….something happened, and it changed the way they operated. They became terrorists."

"Terrorists? Rebel groups?" The boy blinked.

"Excuse me. I'm just….not used to thinking of them as equals. It's just been drilled into my head from the day I was born, and….

I want to be different. I want to break free of my family name, I want to show the world that I'm not my father, nor my grandfather before him. I want to bring my family's company to the legitimate side, you know? Or else, leave it.

And, from day one, I've always been caged up, treated like a doll only let out for show. My dad only wanted me to be the perfect little heiress, you know. Always pruning and preening me, forcing me to do all these things, all the while saying nasty things sometimes that I couldn't handle. It's just….It's just that I want to forget it all. I don't want to be a bad person, but sometimes….."

The pale-haired girl stopped herself. She feared she might actually cry.

The boy just clasped her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's fine. I understand."

"…you know what it feels like?" Weiss looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"On both sides." The boy began to speak his side of the story.

"Where I come from, my country had invaded all of these other countries, expanding its empire for resources, land, and god knows what else. My family were cruel, cruel people; there were some nice people, some people who truly cared, like one of my half-sisters. My father, the emperor? He was a cruel man to everyone who wasn't from his family or his race.

I was exiled from the court when I was young, sent to live in one of the places they would invade eventually, and I had to live in hiding with a good friend of mine. Eventually, after they invaded, I vowed to avenge them, avenge my sister. I knew I couldn't, not then. I had nothing; no resources, no soldiers, no money.

I was filled with hopelessness, until I was a teen; by that time, I lived with another family; a rich one, like yours, but less cruel. They had a daughter; quite quirky, perverted, some might say, and she treated me like a brother. They let me go to an academy somewhat like this- quite good learning, and I just went along with it.

One day, though, my life changed. I got this….power, the power to influence minds, after I made a….contract, of sorts, with this girl in a truck, and that's when I started."

"Started what?" Weiss asked.

"The rebellion.

I assumed an identity; I couldn't let them know who I was, could I? I didn't want them to go after my friends, my sister, and more importantly, innocent people. The only people who should kill are those who prepare to be killed, and I couldn't let innocents be in harm's way, and I tried my best.

I did what I could to free the country I lived in, fighting against my old family. It wasn't easy-it never got easy. I did things that I will always regret, but I did what I had to.

I did many things that I didn't want to have to do, and I do regret them, but in the end, it ended up with the country I tried to free becoming free. As I used to say, all tasks at hand were completed." He smiled; it was a bittersweet smile, with years of tragedy behind it.

Weiss looked at him, her perception of him changed. She'd thought he was a dim, even senile person; now, he was a freedom fighter, a fallen prince, someone who knew what it was like to be her.

"I was wrong about you, it seems."

"Hm?"

"I thought you were just another person. Now….now I know who you really are."

"Do you, now? I barely told my full story." He smiled again.

"At least you sound a bit less like a dunce than you did before." Weiss gave him a small smile.

Both shared a look of understanding, before nodding to each other. Weiss made the first move.

"So, how about this academy?"

"A funny story. You see…."

The pair began to talk all afternoon, whiling the day away with stories of each other's lives.

* * *

Eventually, the end of the day was approaching, and the boy stood up.

"Listen, it's been fun, but I've got to go somewhere."

Weiss looked somewhat disappointed, but sighed. "Will you be back?"

"Potentially. " The slender teen put his hands in his pockets and began to walk off in the direction of the gates.

"Wait!" The heiress grabbed his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"We never introduced ourselves properly. I'm Weiss. Weiss Schnee." She extended her hand to him, and the boy took it, shaking it surprisingly strongly for his strength.

"And what's your name?"

The boy looked at her thoughtfully. Weiss could see his eyes properly for the first time; they were very deep purple, not like Yang's eyes, and they seemed to look into you. His eyes looked like a burden had been lifted away for the first time in so many years.

"My name is Lelouch. I prefer to be called by Lelouch Lamperouge. But I don't expect it to be important to you." With a nod, he pulled his hand away and made his way to the gate.

Weiss made a mental note to track down this 'Lelouch Lamperouge'. He was an interesting person, and she wanted to know more about this 'Japan' he talked about.

But, more importantly, she wanted to know how he ended up here, in Beacon, away from such a wartorn world.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Yang pops her head out of the bush behind the bench Lelouch and Weiss were sitting on. She is immediately followed by Blake, who looks more than a bit dishevelled.

"Blackmail material?" Yang inquired mischievously.

"Blackmail material.

I do wonder though. Who was that person?"

"And what in Remnant is Japan? That Milly girl sounds fun though."

"Sounds a bit like you, Yang." Blake smirked a bit.

Yang harrumphed, before slinking out of the bush, camera in tow. Blake followed suit.

Somewhere, Ruby munched on a bunch of cookies, wondering exactly what was going on with everyone.

**A/N: Didn't expect that, did you? Well then. Lelouch belongs to Sunrise, everyone else belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Also, the reason it wasn't marked as crossover was that it would simply spoil the surprise.**

**As always, leave your thoughts and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Aurum Potestas Est

**A/N: Seeing as there seems to be a lot of interest in this, I've decided to upload another chapter. Don't worry, 'Ohne Dich' is coming up for 'Weiss, set to Rammstein' and I haven't abandoned that project yet. As always, read, review, and enjoy.**

Aurum Potestas Est

The next weekend, Weiss found herself with a lack of things to do again; this time, Yang and Blake had gone off….somewhere, and Ruby had gone off with them- or rather, her adoptive sister dragged her by the hood, using her beloved cookies as a bribe. Keeping in her mind last week's encounter with the mysterious Lelouch, she decided to hang around by the fountain again. After all, he did imply he might return, eventually, and she did indeed want to converse with the strange teen again.

So, the pale-haired girl was standing outside of the front doors of Beacon, sitting at the bench, waiting for a strange thing to happen. Of course, as things are wont to, they did.

….she saw Jaune, in a large hat she'd never seen before, with a brown, magnificent mustache, bearing two rattles- at least, she thought they were rattles- embossed with strange, vibrant designs. Weiss waved to him, but he didn't seem to notice, and, indeed, he was dragged back into a bush by a hand she recognized to be Nora's. Much giggling ensued from within, before a girlish yelp ('Definitely Jaune.') emanated from it, followed by silence.

"….do I even want to know what that was?" She sighed, sitting back down.

"I doubt it."

She turned around, blinking. The voice was different from who she'd expected, and so was the person.

The boy was slender as well, although he seemed to be less so. He was quite tall, managing to tower over her, and his hair was dark brown. His eyes were mismatched; one an icy blue, the other a deep brown. He wore a perfectly maintained black suit, with perfect leather shoes. He wore a smug expression on his face; one that Weiss was well accustomed to using.

"I see you're….surprised. Expecting someone else, perhaps?"

"No." It wasn't entirely true; Weiss had expected Lelouch to show up. Nonetheless, this strange boy, if last week was any proof, may have been quite interesting to speak with.

"Hm. Do you mind if I take a seat next to you?" The boy inquired politely.

"No. Feel free." The heiress moved up to accommodate the newcomer and he sat down, nodding, before looking off at the statue of the Hunters and the Grimm.

"Quite quaint, you know. This academy reminds me of the one I used to attend, although from what I've seen around it, it's not quite so uninteresting. The technology I've seen here is astounding, but not much compared to what I've seen." He seemed to be contemplating something, before nodding to Weiss.

"The technology is state-of-the-art-" Weiss started, but the boy interrupted her brusquely.

"Yes, I know. People have spouted that excuse so many times it exhausts me. It will be state-of-the-art when it does not need so much fuel to lift it. I've seen-no, made more efficient designs in my sleep."

Weiss sighed. "Why don't you try making a ship capable of carrying an entire year of students and their weapons?"

"This school allows their students to carry weapons? Intriguing."

Her suspicions were confirmed; this person wasn't from around here. Judging by his appearance, he probably wasn't from the same place as Lelouch was, although their accents were similar; this boy's accent was a little….different.

"This is a combat school. Didn't you-"

"I did well notice, yes. I noticed that you were carrying a small belt around your waist, presumably one that usually carries a scabbard for some sort of rapier. You're a fencer. I would therefore assume- and by extension know- that this school must have some element of combat in its curriculum, as otherwise, no other school I know would allow its students to carry some sort of combat belt." The boy took a deep breath, sighing right back.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Are you done yet?"

"Quite so." He sighed, looking away, as if remembering something, before looking back at the heiress. "I….apologize. It is simply a habit of mine to treat others as unintelligent. In order to do so, I speak in a condescending manner that I have been working to fix, lately, with the help of some of my dear friends."

The heiress, having been about to chew him out for his words, relented. "I do the same myself. It's a problem that I MIGHT suffer, but I'm working on it. My friends are also helping me through it."

"So, we are similar, in that respect." The boy shrugged, before extending his hand. "Forgive my rudeness. I forgot to introduce myself.

I am Artemis. Artemis Fowl the Second."

Weiss took his hand, shaking it. "I'm Weiss, of the Schnee family. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Artemis. Wait, isn't that a girl's name?"

Artemis let go, and sighed. "Artemis is the name of a great huntress, who always made their mark. I believe, with my various escapades, I've earned the right to be called by her name.

Hm. Weiss Schnee? Is that not 'White Snow' in German?"

"…..German?" Weiss tilted her head.

"Does Germany not e-never mind."

'Germany, huh? Must be like Japan. They seem to be countries, like Vale and Mistal. Hm. With their own languages too.' Weiss thought to herself, before responding. "So, where you come from, my name translates to White Snow?"

"Indeed."

"…..strangely, I think it fits." Weiss nodded, pointing at the snowflake sigils on her jacket. "About these….escapades, though, what exactly are they?"

Artemis seemed to smirk for a second, before returning to speaking. "Ah, yes. It all started when I was a little boy; I'd say eleven years of age?- and….well….I held a fairy hostage."

Weiss' eyes widened. "You held a fairy hostage? At eleven years old?"

"It was for a good cause. I had to put it to rescuing my father- and, of course, back then, the money was important as well." The brown-haired boy waved it off, as if it was simply something he'd done for fun. "After that went well, as the ransom was….very valuable, I decided to put my resources into rescuing him. Of course, the fairies, including the one I kidnapped, came back to haunt me, and my little rescue operation ended up being entwined with a rebellion in the fairy world."

In all the years she'd fought Grimm and dealt with Dust, Weiss had never found something she couldn't understand.

Now, though, there was.

"What." The heiress just looked at Artemis like he was an idiot. The boy continued speaking as if he hadn't noticed, and she could have sworn his voice sounded slightly more amused.

"After quelling the rebellion- and rescuing my father - I decided to gather up some of the technology the fairies had left behind, including some of the technology I had come to analyse and copy, and create a highly advanced computer out of it, far beyond anything the world could come up with for the next twenty years. I decided to sell it to a particularly….unscrupulous man. But, what exactly could I do? After all, _aurum potestas est._

He, inevitably, backstabbed me, took my computer, and nearly- when I say nearly, I mean he did- killed my bodyguard, my loyal companion for years." Here, Artemis decided to pause for a moment. Weiss took in the information and looked at him, as if about to give him her condolences, but he continued. "Of course, I had a plan. So, I called up my fairy contacts, again- it was quite ingenious in such a time of need, using their own surveillance network to contact them- and one of them, the one I'd kidnapped- by that time, we had a grudging sort of respect for each other- came along to investigate.

Shortly put, we revived my companion, before creating a plan to retrieve my computer, my Cube, back from him. Of course, the fairies didn't want to have to deal with me having their technology, so I had to submit to a mindwipe as a condition of acquiring their help. I accepted.

Eventually, after acquiring the cube, I allowed myself to be brainwashed. I hid several packets of data and information to refresh my memory- of course, why would I not? I was the only living human to have successfully bargained for fairy gold.

Afterwards, a fairy mastermind I once fought during the rebellion came back, and, as someone less sophisticated might say, 'did a number' on the fairies. I, at the time, did not know anything, but the treacherous pixie decided to kidnap me and get me killed. My fairy friends decided to save me- it was convenience, one of their officers, coincidentally my friend, was stuck with me- and so there I regained my memories.

After we stopped the pixie- not for the last time, we had many, many escapades, one involving time travel and another involving a lost island.

And in the last, I died."

Weiss was taken aback. "You were killed?"

"It was only a short time anyway. Not a problem." Artemis shrugged it off.

Weiss sat back in the bench, staring at him.

"People must think you're a madman."

"Some do. Some think I'm a sociopath, others think I'm simply a troubled teen, like all of those whiny ones in television series and their ilk. I disagree.

I say I'm a perfectly adjusted, if incredibly intelligent, adolescent." Artemis paused for a minute, before looking to Weiss. "And what is your side of the story? You've remained silent enough throughout mine, so I can't deny you yours."

Weiss shook her head. "It wouldn't be as interesting."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Are you sure?"

"Entirely."

"Well, then.

I was born to a family, a rich family, whose company controls nearly everything here; electricity, food, clothing, you name it; my family have a finger in their pies. Some might say that they were doing something illegal behind all of it." Artemis smirked at this. Weiss continued. "I was pretty much preened to be the perfect heir, trained from hell, you might say, to become the next Schnee Dust Company CEO. I…got tired of it. I rebelled in every single little way I could.

My father was a nice man, for a while. Then, a Faunus rights group- Faunus, by the way, are humans with animal features, like ears- and some might call this group terrorists, others freedom fighters- but they bombed my father's shipment, the biggest he'd ever delivered. He was…..a changed man, after that day. To cut a long story short, I had a difficult childhood.

Eventually, I went here, to learn how to be a Huntress, hunter of the beasts that roam this world, called Grimm."

Artemis nodded. "I see. So, our families are somewhat similar; large legitimate ventures, even larger illegal ones. I see.

Fowl Industries and the Schnee Dust Company, together…..no, I'm pushing my luck. That would require immense effort, on both our parts." He sighed. "Effort that even I am not prepared to expend on such a lucrative, but impossible venture."

"I see you're the business-minded type then?"

"Oh, definitely."

* * *

The pair of them had talked for the entire afternoon again. However, soon, the time passed and Artemis stood up.

"I believe it is my time to leave." The boy nodded to Weiss and the heiress stood up, looking up at him.

"A shame. Discussing your designs was a somewhat interesting conversation; especially the one about the artificial snow cannon or something."

"Actually…..no, forget it. It isn't important." Artemis rubbed the back of his head, looking around cautiously for a bit and counting to five under his breath, before looking back to Weiss.

"Is….is something wrong?"

"No. Just a little….issue I have. I'm learning to resolve it." Artemis gave her a little smile, and she returned it. He turned to walk away before Weiss tapped his shoulder. The boy turned around.

"Yes?"

"I was just…wondering. You seemed quite at ease with me, yet you talked about lacking friends because you were bad at this. You don't seem quite so bad about it."

"You could say that I've been _bewitched _to the better." He sighed at his own bad joke. "Excuse my terrible fairy-related pun. If there is nothing else, I'll be off now. I hope to see you again sometime, Ms. Schnee."

"Likewise, Mr. Fowl. Likewise." Weiss waved him off and Artemis walked into the distance.

* * *

Shortly after Weiss left the area, Ruby, Yang and Blake popped out of the bush behind the bench. Yang was once again holding a camera, while Blake was holding the latest _Ninjas of Love _book, and Ruby was rooting around in her bag of cookies.

"That's the second boy she's met in two weeks. Do you think there's something going on?" Yang asked her younger sister. Ruby shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't even know who the other boy was!"

"So, both of them were wealthy, almost nobility, you could say, and both of them engaged in criminal ventures." Blake noted.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Yang declared her intentions.

"I guess if we're to figure this puzzle out, we'll need to follow Weiss again next week!"

A groan from both the red-hooded girl and the black-haired Faunus ensued.

* * *

**A/N: Artemis belongs to Eoin Colfer and everyone else to Rooster Teeth and the talented Monty Oum. Also, PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER AHOY!**

"So, you fought-"

"You could say they were similar to the Grimm of this world."

"But the Grimm weren't capable of breathing fire."

"You would think the embodiments of human emotion wouldn't be doing so either. Apparently not."

**Have a guess at who next chapter's guest star is. In the mean time, read my other stories and leave your reviews! Until next time.**


	3. Snow Princess and the Ice Queen

**A/N: ElfCollaborator here, with yet another chapter of this! Don't worry, I've finally thought of how to play 'Ohne Dich' and it'll be out tommorow GMT. However, for now, have fun with yet another chapter of our wonderful tale. As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

Snow Princess, Ice Queen

By now, Weiss was used to the typical formula. She would hang around the fountain outside Beacon's front doors, and wait for a while. Usually she would see Jaune being dragged into Nora's….insanity, or maybe Ozpin, coffee mug in hand, having a little walk around his premises. After a while of waiting, a visitor, usually male, would show up. The heiress by now was intrigued; as, from what she'd observed, it was different each week; two weeks ago, it had been Lelouch, the mysterious prince and rebellion leader, and last week, it had been Artemis, the morally ambiguous, wealthy heir to the Fowl family.

She was waiting for this week's newcomer somewhat eagerly, with two coffees she'd bought from the local coffee shop; one was for her, and another for the guest. She looked around, waiting patiently.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bush behind, Yang, once again, was eavesdropping on Weiss. The blonde brawler had taken to following her around after last week and had forced Ruby, her adoptive sister, and Blake, her aloof best friend, to accompany her, much to their annoyance. She was futzing with the camera, bored.

"Come on, where is he?" She tried to get a look to see if this week's visitor had arrived. Blake responded, with an exasperated sigh. "Patience is a virtue. So is not eavesdropping on your friends."

Ruby had been about to do so herself, but she was too busy digging into the bag of cookies her sister had bribed her off with. Instead, she merely gave her a thumbs up, much to the Faunus' annoyance.

"Seriously, you bribed your own sister with cookies?"

Yang whispered harshly in return. "She had nothing to do anyway!"

Ruby looked at both of them. "Hey, shush! Weiss'll hear us!" To this, Blake nodded, and Yang simply shut her mouth.

* * *

Weiss turned around to look at the bush behind her, having heard a loud 'Shush!' coming from it, but no sooner than she had and-

"Another masked creature? Interesting." Weiss immediately turned around to look at who'd come in, surprised. She'd expected a male voice; this one was female. The pale-haired girl immediately got up and went to the other side of the fountain to see who this person was.

The newcomer was clad in a black, skintight catsuit; barely visible, of course, under her large fur coat. At her waist were two objects; an ornate rapier, similar in appearance to Myrtenaster, and a silver pistol, with some strange initials embossed on it; Weiss couldn't make them out properly from this distance. The most noticeable thing, of course, was the woman's head; she had a head of fiery red hair, flowing down her shoulders. Her eyes were reddish-brown, and she had an air of confidence, of nobility around her.

Almost, Weiss realized, like another version of her. An older version of her.

"Whoa….is that…..like, Weiss' cousin or something?" Ruby looked at the newcomer, surprised.

"Where'd she get the coat? I want one!" Yang sighed longingly. By this time, Blake had resigned herself to being stuck with the pair, reading her favourite book; unsurprisingly, _Ninjas of Love._

* * *

"I see you're admiring the statue of the victory of Hunters over Grimm." Weiss decided to make herself look impressive to this person. The redhead shrugged looking towards Weiss. At this moment, she felt cowed. Never had she seen someone so…..royal. Or indeed, so ostentatious in garb.

"It is a good sculpture, I suppose. I was just wondering what kind of monster that was. A Grimm, you say? Well." She looked thoughtfully at it for a second, before turning back to Weiss. "I apologize. It simply brings back old memories of mine."

"No, it's fine. Would you like to sit with me?" Weiss offered, coffees in hand.

"Ah, yes. I suppose you were waiting for someone else?" The woman in the fur coat inquired as she sat next to the heiress, taking the coffee she was offered.

"Actually, I was…..sort of waiting for you, in a sense."

"Oh?"

"I've been receiving visits from people I don't know here, always admiring this statue, and as I thought someone might come this week, I decided to wait out here for them, with something hot to drink; you know how it is, around winter, right?" Weiss asked somewhat nervously; somewhat uncharacteristic of her, but then, she could be talking to herself here.

"People you don't know….hm." She looked thoughtfully elsewhere for a moment, before back to Weiss. "Do you mind if I…make a call?"

The pale-haired girl shook her head. The woman in the fur coat took out a very expensive-looking phone, unlocking it, sighing, and putting it away.

"Ah….It doesn't seem to be receiving any signal here. Do you mind telling me where we are?"

"Beacon Academy."

The woman muttered to herself about some sort of television, Weiss noted, before looking back up.

"Well, I had better introduce myself then, since you've been so kind as to offer me a drink." The woman looked down for a second, thinking, before looking up. "I'm Mitsuru. A pleasure to make you acquaintance, miss…?"

"I'm Weiss. A pleasure to meet you too." The heiress thought to herself for a second.

'Mitsuru? That sounds somewhat….it sounds like she came from that Japan place Lelouch talked about. Perhaps they know each other?'

"If I may, are you from Japan?"

Mitsuru looked surprised for a second, before hiding it. "Yes, why?"

Weiss contemplated her next move. "If so, do you know anyone by the name Lamperouge?"

Mitsuru looked at her for a second. "…..Lamperouge? As in, red lantern? No. I've yet to make acquaintance with anyone by that name. Why?"

'Wait. So Lelouch and Mitsuru lived in the same place yet…..hm. This gets curiouser and curiouser, as Yang might say,' the heiress said to herself, before turning back to the redhead. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know, since I met someone by that name who lived there."

"Hm. Lamperouge sounds French. Where did he say he was from?"

"Somewhere called Britannia."

Mitsuru just looked confused. "Are you sure he didn't say Britain?"

"I'm pretty sure he said Britannia." Weiss confirmed her words. Mitsuru looked up, thinking.

'Lamperouge….a French name, from a place called 'Britannia', who lived in Japan…..this place is strange than the Midnight Channel or Tartarus, and yet friendlier. '

"Very well then. Would you like to explain what these 'Grimm' creatures are?" Mitsuru asked politely. Weiss responded. "Grimm…it's hard to explain what the Grimm are. I suppose you could say they're animals? Or, rather, in the shape of animals." The redheaded woman nodded, taking a sip of her coffee as she listened.

"They've been twisted by…something? I'm not sure if I've covered that in school, but something has turned them into monsters, with large masks covering their faces. They've been around this world for millennia, and I'm training to be a Huntress, one of those trained to kill Grimm, at this very academy."

"So, this school is a combat academy?" Mitsuru inquired.

"Yes, indeed. "

'Right, so nothing like Gekkoukan. I should've known.'

"And these…Grimm. Are they associated with the moon?"

"Yes! How did you guess?" Weiss tilted her head, somewhat impressed.

'So the Grimm are similar to our Shadows. Linked to the moon and the night as well. '

Mitsuru took a deep breath, before responding. "You see, where I come from, I, you could say, am a Huntress of sorts. I hunt what we call Shadows. These are monsters, formed from the very inner desires of humanity. They had attributes, of course, that you wouldn't necessarily associate with emotions, like, say, breathing fire."

"The desires of humanity, formed into monsters?" Weiss looked surprised.

"Yes. I, along with several others, am one of the very few humans capable of fighting them. Tell me, how do you fight your Grimm?" To this, Weiss tapped her Myrtenaster. "We fight them with our weapons and Aura. Aura is what we define as our souls, perhaps, with the ability to shield us and help us fight the Grimm."

The redhead nodded. "If you use Aura, we use the manifestation of our own souls in combat. Using this…" Mitsuru drew the pistol from her waist, and Weiss could finally make out the initials on it; SEES. "…..this device is called an Evoker. We use it to summon our manifestations. We call them Persona. With these, we've fought the Shadows at night; that was what I was thinking of when I was looking at the statue. I'd thought I'd found another place that knew what Shadows were."

The pale-haired girl simply looked astounded. "So….your souls, your mind, or-well, I don't know, but these….Persona, you called them, they fight monsters with you?"

"Yes."

"So, you fought-"

"As I said, you could say they were similar to the Grimm of this world."

"But the Grimm weren't capable of breathing fire."

"You would think the embodiments of human emotion wouldn't be doing so either. Apparently not." Mitsuru seemed to smirk as she sipped her coffee.

* * *

"I assume she points the gun at her own head." Blake barely looked up from her book.

"How did you guess that?" Yang asked, confused. The aloof girl responded matter-of-factly. "If I know correctly, our minds are associated with our souls. Pointing a gun at our own head triggers our protective instinct. If I know correctly, a Persona would act similar to our Aura, and rise out to protect its owner."

"Isn't pointing a gun at your own head a bit, y'know, weird?" Ruby inquired.

"I'd think so, but apparently, Mitsuru here can do it just fine. Now shut it, I want to listen to this."

* * *

"And have you ever…..failed?"

"Nearly, one time. It isn't a thing I would like to discuss." Mitsuru looked away, her smirk fading, as if recalling something terrible. The pale-haired girl looked concerned.

"Did I offend you in anyway?"

"No. I simply didn't need to be reminded of it. I apologize.

It was merely…..a sacrifice, of a close friend of mine. It was important. I…nearly couldn't handle it." At this, the redhead had to stop herself for a second, breathing in sharply. Weiss looked panicked. "H-hey! Don't cry, it's alright! It's alright!"

"I wasn't going to. It was simply difficult to…..remember. It was a troubled time; one of my closest friends was…..broken by his passing and…..she tried to do something that would have undone what he did…..our friendship, and many others, were nearly broken." Mitsuru looked calmer now, and more somber.

"What….what did he do, exactly?"

"He saved the world, because….because he didn't-wouldn't let us-humanity just….die like that.

Now, please. Can we move on to a different subject? This one is….distressing to say the least. I apologize if I sound demanding, but….even now, it isn't something I liked to talk about." Her voice became a bit hoarser at this, but she managed to maintain her composure. Weiss nodded. "We may. "

'This Mitsuru person….she seems much more troubled than she lets on….but yet, she probably dealt with something that big better than I ever dealt with my past…..'Weiss reflected.

"So….how goes your…..world, I suppose?" She tried to change the subject, to avoid hurting her companion further.

* * *

"That's…..pretty deep." Yang nodded somberly. Blake nodded in agreement. "Indeed. I can sympathise, somewhat."

"How would it feel, though, to have a close friend sacrifice himself for the world?"

"I would imagine it would hurt, for a while. A long while."

* * *

Eventually, after several false starts, Mitsuru and Weiss managed to take the conversation onto something they both enjoyed; fencing. As it transpired, they were both skilled fencers, having started at the same age.

"You wanted to fence?" Weiss looked surprised.

"Yes. My father recommended it to me, and I took to it easily." Mitsuru finished her coffee, lowering the cup onto the ground.

"And what was your father like, exactly?" Weiss was curious.

"A….good man. A brave man, and one that I would aspire to follow." The redhead blinked, before hastily moving the topic away. "And yours?"

"I…would rather not speak about him."

"I understand." Mitsuru nodded.

"Don't we all have our secrets? I promise, though, I will speak about him if we meet again."

"If we meet again. It would be interesting to talk to you again, Weiss. I enjoyed it, even if it was….somewhat distressing." Mitsuru gave her a little smile, which the pale-haired girl returned.

* * *

As always, the pair whiled away the afternoon speaking to each other. The time came, as always, when Mitsuru had to leave. The woman in the fur coat stood up and looked towards the gate, as if she saw something there aside from it.

"I believe it's time for me to go. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Schnee."

"And yours…..Kirijo-san, I believe, is how you say it?" Weiss shrugged and Mitsuru nodded.

"Please, call me Ms. Kirijo. It would only make you uncomfortable. I understand you aren't familiar with my country's customs, and it would be rude of me to force to follow them here."

"Thank you. I suppose we'll see each other again?"

"We may. For now though, _au revoir, mon ami."_ With that, Mitsuru walked off, smiling to herself all the way.

* * *

Later, at team RWBY's dorm, after Weiss had gone to sleep…

Yang furiously scribbled away her notes on Weiss' visitors, going over them with an annoyed and sleep-deprived Blake.

"So, from what we know, they've all been wealthy, knowledgeable, and related to some sort of masquerade and/or criminal activity; it's safe to say, knowing her similarities to Weiss, that Mitsuru's family were involved in crime."

Blake was barely paying attention; the bookworm was barely keeping herself awake at this ungodly hour. Having had to put up with two hours of this, she decided to let the clearly insane Yang know what she thought.

"She said as much herself, Yang. You can figure this out yourself. I must insist- I wish to _sleep_, you crazy woman!" Blake snapped irritably. Yang frowned.

"But Blaaaaakeeeee~ We have to figure her out! Come oooonnnnnn-"

"No amount of bribery will-"

"I'll give you all the tuna you could ever ask for, the next _Ninjas of Love _book, and you can call me whatever you want for the next seven days."

"….Yang Xiao Long, I have never hated you so much. I'm in."

The blonde brawler smiled a mischievous smile. "Perfect."

* * *

**A/N: ALL HAIL THE FLAWLESS QUEEN OF EXECUTIONS. I seriously love Mitsuru like hell. She's badass. **

**The Flawless Queen herself belongs to Atlus, everyone else to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Please, leave your thoughts about the story. Also, preview time!**

"You had a half-sister?"

"Yes. She was...one of the best people I ever knew.

"How did she-"

"I..."

**Also, last week's guest, for those who didn't tune in last week, is now up on my profile. Again, please leave your reviews, I need your thoughts and criticism to get better! Until next time!**


End file.
